Forgetful
by Princess Serenity Usagi Chiba
Summary: Well, i hope you like my story. r/r
1. Forgetful

:Forgetful  
By  
usagichiba27  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Author's Note: HI! This is my first fanfic,  
and I hope you all like it. It took my awhile,  
and alot of paper to come up with this story. If you  
have any comments, please e-mail me, but please, don't  
give me alot of flames. Thanx minna, and I hope you  
enjoy the story, ja ne!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own sailormoon, ^_^',  
and I don't own All My Children  
  
It was a hot sunny June day in Tokyo. The sky was a  
clear blue, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Kids  
were outside running through the sprinklers, playing  
soccer, and rollerblading, while many adults walked  
down the busy sidewalk trying to get to work, and  
young couples walked aimlessly too busy wrapped up  
with one another. However, there was one young man,  
with midnight black hair, black pants, and a green  
blazer too busy thinking about a certain odango atama  
to enjoy the beautiful weather.  
"I wonder what Usakos doing right know?"Mamoru  
thought to himself, but he didn't have to think too  
long on that subject because after this thought  
crossed his mind, a blonde haired girl with a pair of  
odangos on her head crashed into him.  
"Gomen nasai!" Usagi apologized bowing frantically,  
still not aware that she bumped into Mamoru.  
"Usako, I'm quite used to you running into me, in  
fact, its the best part of my day."  
Hearing the loving name, Usagi looked up, and a huge  
smile appeared on her face.  
"MAMO-CHAN!" she screamed, and grabbed him in a bear  
hug.  
"Hello to you too Usako," he replied wrapping his  
arms around her."Where are you off too?"  
This being said, Usagi immediately jumped back, and  
looked at him with a twinkle in her eye.  
"Mamo-chan, I'm going to the arcade to celebrate with  
the girls."  
"What are you guys celebrating?" Mamoru asked  
confused. He knew that Usagi would tell him if  
anything important happened, especially if it were to  
be celebrated. When they went out yesterday she didn't  
say anything about a celebration.  
Usagi looked up, the twinkle gone from her eyes.  
"Mamo-chan what day is it today?"  
Mamoru, now really confused, replied,"Friday."  
Usagi seemed upset by this answer and asked again,"No  
Mamo-chan, think, what day is today?"  
Mamoru thought, and thought, and thought, and  
thought, and replied,  
"The 30th."  
"Yeeeeeeeeeeeees,"Usagi prompted.  
Mamoru paused and replied.  
"Oh, I remember. Boy I feel really stupid now."  
Usagi sighed and the twinkle came back in her eyes,  
she was confident her boyfriend knew what was so  
important about today.  
"The arcade is having that big anniversary party. I  
almost forgot about that. Motoki would've been upset  
if we didn't come. Thanks Usako."  
Usagi was very mad now, VERY mad. She was usually a  
very kind, caring person, but when someone did  
something to hurt her, like this, she lost control.  
She raised her hand, and it flew, striking her  
boyfriend across the face.  
Mamoru was shocked! Usagi hit him. Usagi HIT him.  
"Nani?"Mamoru asked, afraid of what would happen  
next.  
"YOU BAKA!" Usagi screamed.  
"Usako, what is today? What did I forget?"  
Now there was a small crowd gathering around the  
couple looking at the scene before them.  
"Wow, I'm glad that I decided to tape All My Children  
today, and take a walk instead,"one woman said  
absently.  
""What did you forget?! Mamoru-san, if you don't know  
what today is, FIGURE IT OUT YOURSELF YOU BAKA!" Usagi  
screamed, and pushed her way past the crowd, and ran  
towards home.  
"What did I do?" Mamoru asked shocked."I don't get  
it."  
"Well sonny, I'd figure it out soon, before you loose  
your girlfriend,"a man from the crowd replied.  
"I think I'm going to make a phone call," Mamoru  
thought to himself, and pushed his way past the crowd  
so that he could get to a pay phone and call the one  
person who would know what was wrong with Usagi, and  
what today was, Rei!  
To Be Continued......................  
  
Author's Note:  
I hope you like it, I don't know how long it will  
be, or if anyone will even like it enough for me to  
continue, please send me comments, but not alot of  
flames. Ja ne minna!  



	2. Forgetful

Author's Notes: Hi everyone! Its me, I'm back with  
another part to Forgetful! Sorry its taken me awhile,  
things have been very busy here, and I didn't have any  
ideas for the next chapter. Anyway, I hope you like  
this chapter, and please review, but please, not too  
many flames! Also, I don't own Sailormoon. Ja ne!  
  
Forgetful Chapter 2  
  
"Moshi, moshi?" Rei asked into the cordless phone.  
  
"Rei-chan?" answered a male voice.  
  
"Mamoru-san, is that you?"  
  
"Hai Rei-san. How are you?"  
  
"I'm good, thanks for asking, and yourself?"  
  
There was a slight pause on the other end of the  
line, and a very dejected,"I could be better."  
  
"What's wrong Mamoru-san?" Rei questioned.  
  
"Well, I bumped into Usa, and...........well, we got  
into an argument I guess. Actually, she just yelled at  
me. Although, I'm not sure why, that's why I called  
you. Has she spoken to you at all? Have I upset her in  
any way you might know of?"  
  
Rei thought to herself, going over the past few days,  
and replied,"Gomen nasai(did I spell that right?)  
Mamoru-san. She hasn't said anything to me. What  
happened exactly?"  
  
Mamoru told Rei the details of how he bumped into  
Usagi (literally), and the discussion they had, and  
then, the slap he received. When he came to this part,  
there was an intake of breath indicating Rei winced.  
  
"Mamoru-san, that's awful, why would Usagi do that?  
She's not the type of person to raise her hand at  
anyone!"  
  
"I know, I was hoping you could tell me."  
  
"Why would Usagi do that?"Rei thought to  
herself."What could've made her so mad at Mamoru-san,  
that she would hit him, and then it hit her!  
  
"Mamoru-san. You do know what today is don't you?"  
  
Mamoru took the phone away from his ear, and stared  
at the receiver. What was today? Why did everyone but  
him know what today was? He felt like he was in the  
twilight zone.  
  
"Iie Rei-chan, I have no idea what today is? Why  
what's today? What am I not getting Rei? What, I feel  
like I'm going to go crazy if someone doesn't tell me  
what today is?!" Mamoru shouted into the phone. He  
immediately regretted this for two reasons. 1. He was  
getting quite a few stares from the passer by, and 2.  
He hoped he hadn't caused Rei any ear problems.  
"MAMORU-SAN CALM DOWN!" was the reply. Well, he  
should've seen that one coming."Now, can we stop the  
screaming contest, and I'll tell you?"Rei asked.  
"Hai!"was the quick reply.  
"Okay, Mamoru,"there was a slight pause,"its Usagi's  
birthday today."  
Mamoru turned pale, VERY pale! and gulped. Obviously  
loud enough for Rei to hear.  
"Don't worry Mamoru-san, you can fix this, you DID  
know today was her birthday didn't you?"  
"................"  
"Uh-oh.........."  
"Well, I................she  
never.....................REI WHAT AM I GONNA DO?!"  
was the frantic reply!  
"Its ok Mamoru-san, I'll help you out, don't worry,"  
though Rei was a little skeptical about this herself.  
"I SWEAR REI! SHE NEVER TOLD ME! I never knew! If I  
did, you know I would've done something with her! You  
know I would never do that on purpose!"  
"Hai! I know Mamoru, but Usagi-chan might've been so  
upset she never thought to herself if you knew or  
not."  
"That doesn't help me though."  
An idea was slowly forming in her head, and all she  
said was,"Mamoru-san, if I'm right, Usagi will be  
coming here even as we speak. The temple is closer  
than everyone else's house. I have an idea on how to  
help you out, but I gotta call you back later so she  
doesn't know about it."  
Curious now, and accepting any help offered, Mamoru  
replied with a quick,"Hai!"  
"Ja ne Mamoru-san."  
"Ja ne Rei-chan, and arigatou(did I spell that  
right?)." and both hung up the phone.  
That being done, Rei waited her friends arrival, and  
also gathered her thoughts together on how she would  
work this out.  
  
Author's Notes:Thats it for chapter two, I hope you  
liked it! I thought a long time on how I would write  
this chapter. Well, ja ne minna!  



End file.
